The Princes Plea
by somanythingstosay
Summary: Snape gets to have a talk with Voldy and of course harry watches this scene through pensive  read the authors note at the end if you want more info i is to lazy to type much more in the summary


The Princes Plea

Severus Snape walked down the hallway of the musty old Malfoy mansion toward the heart of the house, the den, anticipating the worst news. Of course even as a Death Eater it is never good to be called upon by the Dark Lord himself.

"My Lord," Snape bowed in front of a man many witches and wizards both young and old feared who was sitting only a few feet in front of him. The fire lit in the fireplace behind the chair made the whole mansion mustier, warmer and much more uncomfortable than before.

"Ah, Severus, I've been meaning to talk to you," Lord Voldemort spoke from a large green velvet throne placed in front of the Malfoys fireplace of the den. His loyal snake Nagini slithered at his heels hissing, refusing to take her eyes off of Snape. "Its about the prophecy, you are familiar, I understand with the Potter family?"

"Yes My Lord," Snape lifted his head meeting the dark eyes of his master trying hard to ignore the snake's glares. Snape knew the Potters very well, James used to bully Snape when they were in Hogwarts as children, but Lily was or used to be Snapes closest friend, she was the only one Snape knew to understand and care about him but Lily took to James then to Snape leaving him to greeve. The Potters recentally had a son, Snape hated the boy even more to know that he was rumored to have resembled James no doubt inheriting some of his arrogant ways as well.

"It is correct that the Potters have a son, born on July 31st, is it not?" Voldemort asked stroking Nagini on the head. Nagini removed her gaze from Snape and shut her eyes to her masters touch.

"That is correct My Lord, but what does the boy have to do with the prophecy?" Snape asked sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. _What could he want with Lily's boy?_ He wondered the boy wasn't his concern it was however toward the fact that the boy belonged to Lily that made him think.

"As you are well aware Severus the prophecy mentions of a boy born in the end of July being the soul reason for my downfall, if he is the boy in the prophecy then he must stay out of my way," Voldemort stopped stroking Nagini and he and Nagini brought their full attention back to Snape, Voldemort crossed his hands in his lap while Nagini dropped her head to the floor getting ready to strike if ordered to by her master.

"My Lord what do you mean, are you saying we kill the boy?" Snape could feel his throat drying up, murder was one thing but the murder of Lily's own son, if it was found out it was Snape who helped plan the death of the boy surely Lily would never forgive him.

"Not just the boy Severus, as you know the Potters are both Auors if just their son is killed then it will only give them and the other Auors a reason to fight against me making my take over a much longer struggle, I say we kill the whole family as a warning to the Auors and the rest of the wizarding world to never cross me again or be slaughtered!" Voldemort exclaimed thinking only about what would happen after the Potters were gone, he would have soul control of the world.

"My Lord you can't!" Snape pleaded dropping to his knees begging the boy and the father were one thing but not the mother, Lily had to be spared even if she did hate him at least he would be able to see her face still glowing the way it did all those summers ago when Snape was just a boy watching her from behind the hedge on the play ground.

"And why not Severus?" The snake hissed while Voldemort straightened himself in his chair. Nagini eagerly awaiting the order to strike.

"Take the child and give mercy to the mother that's all I ask!" Severus begged, he could feel tears beginning to swell in his eyes blurring his vision slightly.

"Severus my mind is made up, there is no point in trying to persuade me, the family must die or the results would be fatal, now leave my sight," Voldemort replied showing no signs of remorse or emotion toward his most trusted Death Eater, Snape got up from his knees to leave, Nagini snapped her powerful and menacing teeth at the air.

_I must warn Dumbledore, I must, only he can save Lily, I must try to do whatever I can to save Lily even if that means leaving the Dark Lords side and facing death as a trader, anything for Lily._

**A/N Yep so I know its sad and depressing but I always wondered how Snape talked to Voldemort about the Potters death since in the 7****th**** book it only mentions Snape talking to Dumbledore afterward begging for help so that's really where this leaves off. **


End file.
